Broken Hearts
by Finnyfin
Summary: "We all want something that seems impossible… Well always be careful what you wish for. My friends and I learned that the hard way and learn from it each day…" But will that lesson lead to a different life for Tino? Or is his heart broken forever? Not the greatest summary, SuFin with a side of DenNor and HongIce Rating might go up
1. Chapter 1

_We all want something that seems impossible… Well always be careful what you wish for. My friends and I learned that the hard way and learn from it each day…_

"Hurry up, Tino…" The Finn looked up at the speaker, "Eric says that it's time for another inspection…"

Tino nodded once, "Alright…Take me to him then, Bjord…" He stood from his bed and followed the Icelander.

_A few years ago something happened. Something we don't understand. It changed us…_

"Does it hurt?" Tino looked to see who, or what Bjord was speaking too. It was a squirrel, licking at its paw. It chirped something and Bjord nodded before returning down the path he was taking.

_Three years it's been like this. Eric says that there is no changing back to how we were…I think he just said that so I didn't get my hopes up. Living like this…It's too much…_

"Is everything alright?" The Icelander was speaking to the Finn.

"Y-Yeah…" Tino avoided his stare.

"Are you sure? If you want Eric can start giving you those pills ag—"

"No." Tino looked back at him, "I'm not depressed I was just thinking…"

"Of?"

"…Elizabeta…The poor thing…Her boyfriend broke up with her…Roderick I believe was his name."

"Another broken heart then?" Bjord turned down another corridor.

"Fixing them is what I'm gifted in…"

_We all changed in different ways. It either improved us or made us worst…My friends turned out better then I…_

"Eric is just in this room…He just finished with a patient so…"

"I know I know, he'll be a moment…"

_ Checkups were normal. Once a week. They were fast, Eric is a good nurse…Unlike his brother Bjord, who changed to talk to animals, Erik changed to have telekinesis, move things at his will…But for me…_

Tino entered the room and sat in a chair until the Norwegian came in, "Hey."

"Good afternoon, Tino. You ready for this?"

"When am I ever ready?"

Eric sighed, "I know you don't like looking at it…But you know—"

"Let's just get over with it…" Tino stood and removed his shirt, revealing a hole in his chest that was roughly pulled and stitched close to protect the heart that would be showed.

_I changed to have a hole and a broken heart the rest of my life…_

**A/N**

**So I am trying to write third-person limited…I hope it turns out alright. But I got the idea for this story watching a Bratzila commercial and it was supposed to be some innocent thing but it's turned kind of…dark…But! Hope you enjoyed chapter 1!**


	2. Chapter 2

Tino sighed as he looked out the window of his office. He enjoyed seeing the open space. It was amazing that he could keep this place with the little pay he earned. Not that many people came to him to help mend their broken heart.

_Not that many people believe I can really help. It breaks my heart further. Small piece by small piece…_

The Finn clenched his chest, just above his heart when he saw a couple walk past and looked inside giggling.

_My heart isn't broken metaphorically…It has broken and each time something happens it causes it to break more._

He could hear his heart crack a little more as the couple walked away holding hands. Because of his change he'll never have what others have. Who would love him knowing that he isn't whole?

Tino shook his head trying to concentrate on his papers when the bell rang as his door was opened. The Finn looked up to see a tall man with wheat blond hair, his eyes hidden by the glare on his glasses.

Tino stood, stepping to be beside his desk, being able to see the man's icy blue eyes. The Finn grasped at his shirt slightly, his other hand resting on the desk, "M-May I help you, sir?"

The man looked him up and down, most likely taking in the weird attire, "Yer T'no?"

The Finn raised an eyebrow, slightly taken back at the accent, "E-Excuse me?"

"Yer Tino, ja?"

"I-I am…" Tino looked him over a moment, "I will guess you are here in need of my services?"

"…Ja…S'rt of…" The Finn tilted his head in curiosity, "M' fr'end w'nted me ta c'me here…He s'ys I c'uld do w'th th' h'lp…"

Tino motioned to the chair in front of the desk as he went back to his chair, "Sit please then." The man, Swedish maybe, did as he was told, "We'll start with the basics. First what's your name?"

"B'rw'ld Ox'nstierna…

Tino took out a paper and wrote down the name, "Alright Mister Oxenstierna will yo—"

"J'st c'll me B'rw'ld, please."

"O-Okay, Berwald," Tino tried the name on his own tongue, "I need you to sign these papers."

The Swede looked at the papers placed in front of him.

_Papers aren't normally needed… But I want my patients to feel safe. The papers simply are to say that I can't give out any information and that both will do what we can to repair the patient's heart…_

Once Berwald had signed Tino signed under him before putting the papers in a new file, "Now, would you like our first session today or on another day?"

The Swede was silent, his face not changing from its glare, "Taday'll w'rk?"

"Mhm," Tino put the file in an empty drawer, "I don't get that many patients…" Berwald raised an eyebrow, "Most people don't believe in mending broken hearts…" The Swede seemed content with the answer, "Now, would you like to continue here or at my house?"


	3. Chapter 3

_I can't get too attached to a patient…They find someone or they get their cure and then they forget about me…This one will be the same. I can hear my heart crack just now thinking of this._

Tino sat at the dining room table looking over the small information he has in Berwald's file. 24 years old, Swedish, lived in America for 10 years now, best friend is Mathias and is just getting out of a break up with his boyfriend…Fun. The Finn glanced up as Erik walked into the room, "New patient?"

"Yeah…" Tino looked back to the papers.

"He cute?"

"H-Huh?" Tino looked back at the Norwegian like he was crazy, "Doesn't matter…He'll forget me once his heart is fixed."

"So he is cute?"

"Why does it matter to you Erik?!"

"You aren't answering so he must be handsome…"

"Stop it!"

_ I always hate it when Erik does this…_

"Stop what?"  
"That mind reading thing you do!"

"Can't help it at times…"

"You don't have to tease me about it…"

"Well…I know you have been looking at that kindergarten teaching job from it…" Tino glared at him, "I think you should go for it…You'll still have time for your business. How many patients do you have now? Two?"

"Yeah…I just don't know…"

"It'll be good for you…Especially for your heart."

Tino sighed, "I'll look more into it then tomorrow…"

…

The Finn looked to make sure he had all of his papers for his interview before opening his door only to jump slightly as he ran into Berwald, who was holding up his clenched hand like he was about to knock, "M-moi! Berwald, wh-what are you doing here so early? Our session isn't until three."

_ No one ever shows up early…Great he's going to cancel. He is already done…My heart cracks again. I thought last night that he might be different. Well he is…But in the wrong way…But…are his cheeks red?_

"I…" He cleared his throat, "I w'nted ta see if ya j'st w'nted ta…ya kn'w…M'ybe j'st h'ng out?"

The Finn was stuck between sighing, laughing, and crying, "I-I'd love to but…I-I have something kind of important to do first. But," Tino pulled out a pen and gently took Berwald's hand writing on it, "You can meet me at this café in about half hour, hour…I-If you still want to just hang out by then…"

Berwald seemed to smile slightly, "'ll be th're."

_I could feel my weak heart flip and become stronger slightly seeing the small hint of the smile. I didn't know the serious Swede could let out something so simple in emotion. Maybe Berwald truly was different…My heart strains as some of it pulls back together._


End file.
